Will You Die Tonight For Love?
by Chibi-yahsa
Summary: A Song fict about Tidus and Yuna To the Song Join Me In Death by HIM


_Baby join me in death. Baby join me in death. Baby join me in death_

She smiled and looked into the mirror. She would be giving Spira a lovely presentation about the abolishment of sin. And still she couldn't get the fact out of her head that her one and only had left 10 days before.

_we are so young, our lives have just begun, But already were considering, Escape from this world_

"If you ever get lost or need me, just whistle" She still remembered his words clearly as if he was standing next to her and reciting them. Looking out the vast empty sea she remembered their journey that ended abruptly only 10 days ago. All the hard ships, the pain, the suffering, but he was there… Always there for her.

"I Whish, I could be there with you now" She said to the blue. Hoping he could hear her and wrap his muscular arms around her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. Just once more. She put her fingers to her lips and blew. A strong high pitched whistle echoed out to the sea. Maybe he would come back to her, maybe…

"Are you ready?" Lulu's comforting voice gave her the shivers. She wasn't expecting it. Oh how could she get up In front of the whole Spira and give them hope, when herself had none?

_And we've waited for so long. For this moment to come. Was so anxious to be together. Together in death _

She walked up the slimy corridor of stairs that lead to her small stage. Maybe her words will make sense to them, and maybe finally click for her. So far they haven't and only lead to more confusion. "We will never forget the ones we loved… but we must move on chant we?" She questioned to herself not even sure of what she was filling Spira's ears, hearts and hopes with. 'What if it was all un-true and 10 years from now Sin will come back for more blood, tears and heart breaks?' The bright lights of sun filled her eyes as she reached her plat form, her friends were standing by her, but one was missing. 'If only I could have you back' she thought before waltzing towards the microphone.

_Wont you die tonight for love Baby join me in death Wont you die Baby join me in death Wont you die tonight for love Baby join me in death_

She sat on her rented room bed. Staring out the window, she saw the crescent moon, the same one that they had kissed under. The same one that they had realized their undying love for each other, "Until death do us part" She repeated the words she heard at Donna's wedding. "Death has done us part" She spoke to the moon, maybe he could hear.

_This world is a cruel place_

He had asked her for marriage, they could have been together. She said no, not until after the pilgrimage. Not until sin was stopped, and known that their children would be safe.

_And were here only to lose_

Before he left her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, for the last time. "Love is funny, sin will never be gone, the pilgrimage will always last, people will die, and love will be lost in the entire tangle, like ours" He whispered into her ear before he took the plunge.

Tears raced down her face just thinking about it. She grabbed the pillow and throwing it against the wall, it didn't work, nothing worked…

_So before live tears us apart let Death bless me with you_

'Maybe' she thought looking out the window; the cliff was high enough they would be together before anyone noticed. 'But, I can't, I can't let spiras hope down' she walked away from the window and leaned against a corner. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" She yelled, tears leaping from her eyes and spilling down her face. She sank to the floor and held her head.

_Wont you die tonight for love Baby join me in death Wont you die_

"Yuna… come with me Yuna" She looked up and saw tidus standing there holding out his hand. "Come with me" She grabbed the open hand, and he pulled her up.

"It really is you!" she excitedly giggled. His pace picked up.

She followed him out of the rented room, silently down the hall and out the door. Only they didn't end up in the brisk cold of the night.

_Baby join me in death_

They were in a stadium of a thousand cheering fans. A Blitsball court was in the middle, and tidus was standing up, the whole crowd roaring. He jumped into the water. "Tidus?" Yuna called.

"It's ok, I'm right here" Yuna looked over and saw tidus sitting there next to her.

"But?"

"Don't question, you will find out soon enough" He scolded and looked back at the game, she saw him leap out of the water, red missiles almost hit him and the whole stadium started to disappear around them.

"Tidus! Help me!" Yuna called tidus grabbed her hand. "Don't let go!"

"What, don't you trust me?" He sneered.

_Wont you die tonight for love Baby join me in death_

"What is that look?" She yelled scared as ever.

"It's the look, of seeing you in my place, look up there, I fell from higher than you, but why didn't I die? A purpose? Lets see" He let go of her hand and she started slipping away into oblivion."

"TIDUS! TIDUS" She cried the tears flew from her eyes she was moving so fast, to her doom.

_This live aint worth living_

She clenched her teeth closed her eyes held her self and prepared to hit the cold wet cement.  
_This live aint worth living_

He watched her fall, looking at the helpless figure that was getting smaller and smaller at every passing moment. "I have to do something, I can't let it end like this… can I?" his self doubt filled his thoughts.  
_This live aint worth living_

She didn't hit the ground, he caught her. She was safe on the ground in the arms of the man she once loved.  
_This live aint worth living_

"I'm not dead" She surprisingly spoke.

"Sadly" he let her go and started walking.

_Wont you die tonight for love_

"SADLY?" She yelled to him as he walked further.

_Baby join me in death_

"BABY! YOU WERE CRYING YOU DIDN'T HAVE ME WITH YOU? NOW YOU DON'T WANT ME? FINE! LEAVE! NEVER COME BACK AND LEAD ME ON LIKE THAT! IM DEAD! GET USED TO THE IDEA! AND GET OVER IT!" He yelled waving his arms like mad.

_Wont you die_

Once more she burst into tears.

"STOP CRYING! STOP IT! STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled her tears became fiercer at every sentence he said.

_Baby join me in death_

"Tidus… Tidus" She whimpered and fell to the ground. "Tidus, I love you" She whispered. And shook her head and let her hand weaken under her to hit the ground, but he caught her.

"Yuni, I love you to" He smiled a real smile.

_Wont you die tonight for love_

He kissed her forehead, and she looked up, his lips touched hers. And stayed that way. For more then a minute, then she let go. "Baby, your dead" She could barely speak.

_Baby join me in death_

"You are too" He smiled once again.

"What? What do you mean?" She franticly asked.

He took her back to regular time and showed her the room, her body laid lifeless in the corner. "But how?" She asked mystified.

_Baby join me in death_

"You died tonight, for love"

_Join me (in death) _

_ H.I.M_

_ Final Fantasy Ten_

_ Disclaimer: Of course I own final fantasy! I bought it from the store! Well, I don't own the characters but I own this story. _

_THNKS FOR READING_


End file.
